


Maria Surprises Mac!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The art work was done by the amazingly talanted MerleDixonsWhiskey!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maria Surprises Mac!

**Author's Note:**

> The art work was done by the amazingly talanted MerleDixonsWhiskey!

“Where the hell are my overalls?” Mac bellowed as he came stomping down the hallway from the bedroom.  
Maria turns in one of the few kitchen chairs that they had not broken in one of their many hellacious fights. He is standing at the kitchen door, leaning against the frame, in nothing but his boxers, his gas mask in his hand.  
“Which ones?”  
“The fuckin' blue ones.”  
She lies even though she knows exactly where they are. “Fuck I don’t know, you probably left them at one of your whores houses,” she answers with a smirk.   
“Ah fuck you’re the only whore I need, so where are they,” he answers back kissing her on the forehead.  
“I don’t know Mac, wear another pair. I’ll look for them today.”  
“Fuck,” he groans stomping back towards the bedroom.  
Maria finishs her coffee and cigarette and went into the living room. He is cussing and mumbling as he comes back down the hall. He had found another pair of overalls to put on, the gas mask now sitting on top of his head.  
“Don’t fuckin' wait up,” he screams as he goes out the door.  
“Wasn’t fuckin' planning on it,” she screams back as she watches him climb into his truck.   
As soon as she was sure he is gone, she goes to the extra room in the house and pulls out the old sewing machine that she had, and what was left of his overalls. She had stolen them about a week ago, she had cut the sleeves off, added some lace, and made herself a sexy little dress out of them ….making sure she left the pocket with his name on it and removing the buttons and adding a zipper. She knew he would be pissed, but seeing how nice her legs looked in it would change his mind awfully fast. She adds the finishing touches, cleaning up the edges and making sure it fit just right …making sure her boobs, and legs looked nice in it.

She also decided she needed new shoes to go with the new dress that she had made, so she gets into the money jar, and heads to the next biggest town, where she finds her a pair of sexy black heels, and a sexy black lace bra- and panty-set to go under her new dress. Her next stop was to the liquor store to pick up a few bottles of whiskey - they were running low. She stopped at the grocery store and picked up steaks and potatoes….Macs favorite meal. She will never understand the hold that man had over her, but even if they fought hard they loved hard too and it was one hell of a ride.

She figured that Mac would be home around the same time he always came home, so when she got home she cleaned up the kitchen, and the bedroom…..not for sure where the night would end. She got in the shower, her long black wavy hair that was usually just in a bun or a ponytail was hanging loose. She still had about an hour before, he would be home. She had found his little tin that he always had with him. Mac had left it there, which was a big step for him; he usually had it with him all the time. She had noticed that he had cut back on the drugs. She placed the tin back where he kept it. Going back to keeping herself busy, before it was time to start cooking.

She went into the bedroom putting on her new bra and panties, zipping the dress up, and slipping into her new shoes. She heads to the kitchen and starts cooking their dinner, and sitting the whiskey out on the table. She messed with the CD player that she had brought in the kitchen putting in his AC/DC CD flipping to his favorite song. The sounds of “You Shook Me All Night Long” filled the kitchen as she started cooking and swaying her hips to the music.

She could see out the kitchen window, that Mac was right on time. She was a bit worried but excited about him seeing her in her new dress, she was also happy that he couldn’t see into the kitchen when he passed to go to the bathroom. She makes his plate and gets him a beer out of the fridge. She heard him fall into his chair in the living room.

“Hey Mac I found your overalls,” she purrs as she comes out of the kitchen in her dress, holding his food in one hand and his beer in the other. Her heart beating a little faster when she sees him sitting in his chair in nothing but a pair of boxers, his gas mask dangling off his finger.

“Where the fuck were they?” Mac grumbled looking up towards her. When Mac looked towards her a smirk came on his face .“I see.”

 

 

She swayed her hips as she walked towards him, bending down to put his food and beer on the table in front of him making sure he got a great view of her ass and from the sound he just made she knew he had.

“I made you some dinner, steak just like you like it” she says turning towards him starting to 

walk back towards the kitchen, as she feels him roughly grab her arm.  
“Do you fuckin' think….you can act like a slut like that and I wouldn’t punish you for it?” Mac growled yanking her back to him.  
“You, have to eat dinner first …before dessert,” Maria whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe.   
She gets loose from Mac and goes back into the kitchen, and starts putting the food away, knowing that she just started something that she was going to get punished for, and that Mac had a fondness of having sex on the kitchen table. Right on cue, she feels his big strong hands on her hips roughly turning her so they are face to face.   
“Fuck dinner” Mac grumbles his hand going to her neck pulling her to him.  
“You’re not getting away with stealing my shit either…..you little whore” he spits his other hand unzipping the dress, pulling it off of her body.   
He roughly shoves her to her knees, his hand tangled tight in her hair. “Open your fuckin' mouth” Mac demands, his free hand working his boxers off of his hips, kicking them to the side.   
Maria opens her mouth and looks up at him, gagging as Mac shoves into her mouth His thrusts are rough He has his hand wrapped so tight in her hair that she had no control of what was happening. He was in charge ……………..and she was loving every second of it.  
“Look at me whore, when you suck my cock” he grunted yanking her hair so she was looking up at him, as she continues to suck his cock, the predator look in his eyes always made her horny. Without warning Mac yanks her off of his cock,.Mac leads her by her hair to the kitchen table, before pulling her up. “Take that shit off ….leave the shoes on.”   
Maria stands up and strips down to just her heels,.Mac grabs her hips turning her towards the table slamming her down his hands on her ass.“Spread your fuckin' legs….like the slut you are.” Maria spreads her legs, she can feel the thick head of Macs cock, rubbing against her entrance, he leans down his broad chest pressing her even more onto the table. “Beg for it.”   
Maria's breathing was erratic, she was beyond ready to be fucked. “Please Mac, I want it.”  
“What does my little whore want?”  
“She wants ….your cock.” she pants.  
“Not good enough little whore.” Mac spits standing back up, slapping her ass the sound echoed through the house, making her yip and tears to form in her eyes. “Let’s try that again.”   
“Please Mac.”  
This gets her another slap to the ass. “Oh God…please fuck me like the whore I am,” she pants.   
Mac grips her hips and shoves in, his thick cock stretching her and hitting her cervix with every thrust which makes her scream and him to thrust harder. Macs pace is relentless, hard, and deep ….each thrust causing her hips to hit the hard wood table. Mac pulls out of her causing her to whimper and look back at him.  
“Bedroom,” he demands. Maria hurried up off the table and walked to the bedroom, barely making it through the door until she feels Macs arm around her throat, his breath hot on her neck and his other hand makes it's way to her throbbing pussy.  
“Are you gonna be a good little whore?” Mac growls.  
Maria rubs her ass on Macs cock, with a smirk as she looks back at him “Are you gonna make me?”  
A sadistic little grin comes across Mac's face as he slaps her pussy hard, making her cry out in pain.   
“I’m gonna ask again, are you going to be a good little whore for me?”   
“Make me.” Maria snarled looking back at Mac.  
Mac has had enough at this point as he grabs her by the hair, pulling her to her knees, leading her to the bed. “Get your ass up there.” Maria climbs into the bed, shaking her ass at him as she does which did not get past Mac as he rears back and slaps her ass. “On your back!”

Maria lays on her back looking up at Mac as he strokes himself, with his predator look on his face as he grabs her ankles spreading her open for him. “Don’t fuckin' move or it will get worse.” His voice low and demanding…..scary. “Do you fuckin' hear me?” All Maria could do was shake her head not knowing what he was going to do.

Mac looks down at her all spread out for him, smirking as he slaps her pussy again making her yip and try to jerk away from him….”I fuckin' told ya whore” he snarls as he grabs her leg so she couldn’t move and slaps her once more before shoving two fingers into her making her scream out in pain. He finger fucks her rough making sure he curls his fingers up to find that spot that makes her scream. He lets go of her leg, his free hand going to her clit where he start to rub fast and rough. His fingers working faster and her body shakes and shudders as she claws at him and grabbing at the sheets on the bed as her first orgasm hits but Mac does no letup finger fucking her, even fast rubbing her sensitive clit until she was begging him to stop, trying to get away from him.

“Please Mac …stop…..oh God…stop…ah shit,” she is begging, her begging just urges him to go even more he loves when they beg him to stop.

 He pulls his fingers out of her replacing them with his cock, keeping the same hard rhythm, the look of pain on her face was starting to turn into pleasure, her nails dig into his back, leaving bloody marks. Mac feels his skin rip as she drags her nails down his back. He lets her do this he gets off on the pain that she causes him. He leans down taking one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and biting, drawing blood, his tongue licking the blood up. Mac flips them around so her back is laying on his chest. He grabs her legs pulling them up to her chest as he fucks her hard. She is begging, whimpering on the verge of tears when her second orgasm hits. Mac does not let up on his thrusts, his hand going back to her clit pinching the nub, slapping her again.

“Mac….please…I can't.” Maria begs.

Mac grabs her hair and pulls her face down to his …..”I'm not done yet little whore.” Mac wraps one arm around her legs the other around her throat and starts to thrust even harder their skin slapping, the sounds of his grunts and her moaning fills the room.

Mac flips them once again so that he is on top, his pace is relentless his face buried in her neck sucking, licking, biting and drawing blood. His mouth finds her, kissing her roughly his tongue dominate in her mouth he bites at her bottom lip, the look in her eyes sets him over the edge.

“Yere making me love ya,” he groans in her ear……the only time he ever tells her this is during sex. He empties himself in her.

They are both panting and trying to catch their breath as he falls to her side, his hair in his face. “I like what you did to my overalls……and the new panties. Next time you clean the house do it in those shoes,” he says with a smirk on his face. 

 

 

 


End file.
